princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Gajumaru
Gajumaru (がじゅまる, Banyan) is Kite's single for the Christmas Songs Collection. Lyrics Kanji= がじゅまる がじゅまる 踊る大木 がじゅまる がじゅまる 俺たちの魂 広がれ夜空に 包め今宵ごど がじゅまる がじゅまる 終わらぬように がじゅまる がじゅまる 愛しい君らに がじゅまる がじゅまる 教えてあげる 今日は食べ放題 そして飲み放題 がじゅまる がじゅまる ときどきゴーヤ HO HO HO!皆さん、よい子にしてましたか？HO HO ホッホッホッホ…何を言ってるんですか、 私が永四郎なわけがないでしょう？この髭と服を見なさい、 サンタクロースですよ。 はじめまして。…ところで皆さん、このキラキラしたがじゅまるは、 クリスマスツリーという事でいいんですか？部活の合間にこんなものを作ってたんですねえ…何？ 『プレゼントをくれ』 ？ハハッ、 欲しいですか？ 仕方がありませんね Oh Christmas eve, Christmas eve, Ficus microcarpa Holy night Tree, Holy night Tree, それは がじゅまる 一人一芸は 必須だ 乱れろ がじゅまる がじゅまる 踊る大木 さぁ皆さん、 一列に並んで。 色々あるんですよ。まるごと１本、 スライスしたもの、 ぬかに漬けてみたり、 むしろチャンプルにしたもの、 てんぷらもありますよ。変化球で100%ジュースはどうですか?さ、 どれでも好きなゴーヤを…ど、 どうしました? さ、 好きなものを選びなさい。どこに行くんですか皆さん。 待ちなさい、 待ちなさアァァい |-| Romaji= gajumaru gajumaru odoru taiboku gajumaru gajumaru oretachi no SOUL* hirogare yozora ni tsutsume koyoigoto gajumaru gajumaru owaranu you ni gajumaru gajumaru itoshii kimira ni gajumaru gajumaru oshiete ageru kyou wa tabe houdai soshite nomi houdai gajumaru gajumaru tokidoki gouya HO HO HO! Minasan, yoi ko ni shitemashita ka? HO HO hohhohhohho... nani wo itteru n desu ka, watashi ga Eishirou na wake ga nai deshou? Kono hige to fuku wo minasai, Santa Claus desu yo. Hajimemashite. ...tokoro de minasan, kono kirakira shita gajumaru wa, Christmas tree to iu koto de ii n desu ka? Bukatsu no aima ni konna mono wo tsukatteta n desu nee... nani? “Present wo kure”? Haha, hoshii desu ka? Shikata ga arimasen ne. Oh Christmas eve, Christmas eve, Ficus microcarpa Holy night Tree, Holy night Tree, sore wa gajumaru hitori ichigei wa hissu da midarero gajumaru gajumaru odoru taiboku Saa minasan, ichiretsu ni narande. Iroiro aru n desu yo. Marugoto ippon, slice shita mono, nuka ni tsukete mitari, mushiro chanpuru ni shita mono, tenpura mo arimasu yo. Henkakyuu de 100% juice wa dou desu ka? Sa, doredemo suki na gouya wo... do-doushimashita? Sa, suki na mono wo erabinasai. Doko ni iku n desu ka minasan. Machinasai, machinasaaaai. |-| English= gajumaru gajumaru a large dancing tree gajumaru gajumaru our souls this evening, wrapped in this wide night sky gajumaru gajumaru I’d like it to never end gajumaru gajumaru to all of you, who are beloved gajumaru gajumaru I’ll tell you today, eat all you like and then drink all you like gajumaru gajumaru and sometimes gouya HO HO HO! Have you been good children, everyone? HO HO hohohoho... what are you saying, there’s no way I’m Eishirou, right? Please look at this beard and these clothes, I’m Santa Claus. It’s nice to meet you. ...by the way, everyone, how about we call this sparkling gajumaru a Christmas tree? I made this during a break in club activities... what? “Give us presents”? Haha, do you want some? I guess it can’t be helped. Oh Christmas eve, Christmas eve, Ficus microcarpa Holy night Tree, Holy night Tree, that is a gajumaru one per person is the rule, don’t crowd gajumaru gajumaru a large dancing tree Okay, everyone, get in one line. There are a lot of different things. There’s one whole, and one sliced, one pickled in rice bran, one made into champuru, and there’s also tempura. How about 100% juice as a curve ball? All right, choose whichever gouya you like... w-what is it? All right, choose the one you like. Where are you going, everyone? Please wait, please waaaaaaait. Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Christmas Songs